<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Minds by The_Lich_Queen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24952915">Minds</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lich_Queen/pseuds/The_Lich_Queen'>The_Lich_Queen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>tales of the unexpected [157]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Dreamtale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Errortale (Undertale)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:16:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,218</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24952915</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lich_Queen/pseuds/The_Lich_Queen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Each has a mind of their own but they share the same heart</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Error/Nightmare, Error/Nightmare/Tentacles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>tales of the unexpected [157]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1749436</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>159</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Glitchy Boi is Best Boi</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>The ERROR was seated on the fine leather seat Nightmare had bought or stolen, it was never clear. One time they went to Multi-City, a universe that acted as a hub world and many out-coded characters were setting up home in. </p><p>It surprised Error when Nightmare got himself a large manor there, what surprised him more was that they allowed the creature of darkness to live there. And even more than that, Error himself was allowed in. </p><p>Many characters would glare at him when he passes by. </p><p> </p><p>Error blinks, he felt something on his leg; glancing down he sees one of Nightmare's tentacles wrapped around his shin bones. </p><p>Blinking he gazes over at Nightmare through his glasses' lenses, the dark mucky creature was sitting across from him, reading a book, seemingly engrossed in it. </p><p>Error glares at him. </p><p> </p><p>"*nightmare. ya got me." Error says aloud, his voice glitching as badly as ever and wiggles his leg slightly. </p><p>"*mm?" Nightmare hums in question raising his skull slightly but not looking over.</p><p>"*nightmare." Error snaps loudly, making his best friend finally look up and stare. </p><p>"*yes?" Nightmare asks him with a slight frown.</p><p>"*look." Error snaps at him once more, pointing down his legs. </p><p> </p><p>Nightmare looks down and frowns, then his eye widens. The tentacle was gone, returning back to the main body. </p><p>Nightmare continues to read his book as if nothing had happened. </p><p>Error huffs loudly. This was not the first time; some times at random, Nightmare's tentacles would come out and wrap around him, stroking his bones almost lovingly. </p><p> </p><p>"*it's like they have a mind of their own." Error growls loud out, he watches as Nightmare ducks behind the books further. </p><p> </p><p>A tentacle came over and rubs against his cheek.</p><p>Error did not slap it away like last time, just watches the time- it really was as if Nightmare was not controlling them. </p><p>Suddenly he was surrounded by them... one wraps around his left upper arm, one around his middle and one back on his leg, while the one that was stroking his cheek, goes around his neck once and then continues.</p><p> </p><p>'*was it because i never hit it off?' Error wonders as he glancing toward them all, not fearing the things. </p><p> </p><p>Error looks to Nightmare once more, the dark skeleton had dropped his back and the ERROR could see wisps of magic from his eye- he looked embarrassed. </p><p> </p><p>"*these things. they do have a mind of their own." Error says with a proud grin, pleased he had learnt something new about his friend. </p><p>"*...yes. but they react to my feelings." Nightmare spoke at last with a heavy sigh, "if i hate something. they will hate something. if i love something. they will love something."</p><p>"*so ya saying they like me?" Error questions with a frown. </p><p> </p><p>Nightmare bows his skull, not answering... Error shrugs and continues on watching his show with the screen in front of him. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Based on a few comments made by BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The hub world known as Multi-City was large, it had to be with the large number of monsters that had gone to live there from Core Frisk's domain. </p><p> </p><p>'*no one in the multiverse knows how to name anything.' Nightmare thinks darkly, his sockets narrowing at the woman in front of him, she had been complaining about something for the past twenty minutes and the dark creature was still waiting on his coffee. </p><p> </p><p>A low growl escapes his jaws yet he reframes from acting. </p><p> </p><p>Mainly because this cafe was owned by the Destroyer. </p><p> </p><p>The thing about this universe was, it allowed anyone to enter to live or work, even if they have a bad past. Half of the dwellers were made homeless by the ERROR so it was surprising that he was let in at all. </p><p>Nightmare studies those around him, all were from genocides timelines that went insane, also known to many as 'Bad Sanses'. </p><p> </p><p>This cafe had become a small beacon of hope for many, letting those come in and destress from their lot in life. </p><p> </p><p>Nightmare could not wait anymore. </p><p> </p><p>"*excuse me. do you think you could stop now and move along. i think they got the point." Nightmare says as politely as he could without sending this female into a state of pure fear. </p><p>"No! This is important!" The woman almost shouts at him, turning around to look down at him with her hands on her hips, "If these people don't learn how to get a simple order right, then how are they to ever learn at all! Whatever you want can just wait! You are half what's wrong with this side of the city!" half the cafe glance her way before, none had before because it was common for this insane section to scream and shout, "You and that monster that runs this place-" </p><p> </p><p>Nightmare glares at the female, stopping her words- she steps back in fear for the first time.</p><p>Nightmare had been without his darkness this whole time, choosing to come here with his bare silvery bones. Now it pours from every nook, completely covering him in a matter of seconds. </p><p> </p><p>"*you know what. someone like you is not even worth my time." Nightmare told her darkly, an evil smile spreads across his jaws, "but know this. if you ever come to this cafe again. you shall not be shown mercy."</p><p>"Yo-you think I'm scared of your threats!?" The female roars at him, stepping forward, "See! This is what I mean, you are the Destroyer are not welcome here! I don't get how they let a heartless creature like him here-"</p><p><br/>
<em>*slap*</em>
</p><p> </p><p>The force of one of the tentacles across the female's cheeks caused her whole her to turn, she seemed completely dazed with pain.</p><p> </p><p>Then she looks at Nightmare with tears in her eyes, "I'll sue you! And this cafe! I'll make sure the Destroyer is never allowed here again!"</p><p> </p><p>Nightmare glares, this time letting his power ooze from him- the female began to shake with terror. </p><p> </p><p>"*i was going to let you go." Nightmare growls darkly, his eye narrowing at her, "to give a warning to others who might come here and cause trouble. however. i have had enough with you."</p><p> </p><p>Nightmare starts stalking, his tentacles raising behind him with the promise of death. </p><p> </p><p><br/>
XD ~ DX</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Nightmare calmly drinks his coffee while reading his book; a member of staff washing up the blood without a word nearby. </p><p> </p><p>No one else seemed to care even, just continued enjoying their day.</p><p>The ERROR was standing over him, blinking at him and the blood dripping from the tentacles.</p><p> </p><p>"*nightmare. don't kill my customers." Error snaps at him, glaring slightly, there was no real heat to it. </p><p>"*that was not a customer. that was a foul creature that needed to be put out of their misery." Nightmare informs him casually, sipping his coffee.</p><p>"*whatever." Error said with a huff, "i won't get any new ones if ya kill them all in here."</p><p>"*this is only the third time." Nightmare told him with a smile.</p><p>"*yeah. and the rest." Error replies with another louder huff, "and do ya mind? ya gonna get blood on my clothes."</p><p> </p><p>Nightmare gazes up from his book and sees his friend and love interest wrapped up in his tentacles- Nightmare sighs and buries his face into his book, his cheeks flushing with magic.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>